


Do not stand at my grave and weep

by SanityRequired



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Silly Obito and Kakashi are silly people, Tobi ponders, relationship if you squint very hard???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityRequired/pseuds/SanityRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi mourns at the Memorial, every day. Tobi wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not stand at my grave and weep

_Do not stand at my grave and weep_

Tobi is a patient man. He has to be, because his plans take time, and he cannot rush them. But never has he understood the hours his old teammate spends at the Memorial Stone in Konoha. Hour after hour, sitting or standing, silent or speaking, Kakashi will be at the Memorial every day like clockwork, no matter the weather. 

Tobi supposes Kakashi is just a bit broken, just as he himself. He supposes, also, that part of that is on his shoulders. But it changes nothing. His roads are not the same as those Kakashi paces, and his plans will not be stopped. Perhaps he can ease Kakashi's pain once the plan is fulfilled. The world will be perfect then, and he won't resent his once teammate.  
Kakashi will no longer need to mourn by the Memorial. No one will mourn. Certainly not Tobi. 

In the end, he never does ease Kakashi's pain. No, Kakashi mourns by many graves, but one of them is empty, and Tobi has no time for foolishness. He has a world to save, be it willing or not.

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep making stories that make no sense and are too short? I haven't the slightest idea. My brain doesn't divulge reasons, it just insists on writing.  
> Note: This whole thing was inspired by the poem "Do not stand at my grave and weep", which reminded me of the fact that Obito was thought dead for ages (despite the Tobito theories that abounded even when Tobi was supposedly "Madara") and yet was still alive.


End file.
